Amour Noir '3' : C'est ça, la mort ?
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Troisième opus de la saga "Amour Noir" - Qu'est-ce que la mort apporte à nos chers Draco et Scorpius ? Quel est le secret de ce monde inconnu ? Venez le découvrir, ainsi ce que le destin réserve à nos amoureux tragique...


**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Saga** : Amour Noir

**Titre : **C'est ça, la mort ?

**Situation : **Cet Os est la suite aux Os déjà publiés "Mon cadeau de Noël" et "Regrets".

**Béta Correctrice :** Vivi64

* * *

_Alors, cette idée m'est venue après avoir reçu une review me demandant d'écrire les retrouvailles de nos amoureux dans l'au-delà … donc, voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, même si elle est très différente de ce à quoi tu devais t'attendre._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Amour Noir : **

**C'est ça, la mort ?**

* * *

**POV Scorpius**

Je savais que j'étais mort, car j'avais senti la vie quitter mon corps avec soulagement dans les bras de mon ami Albus, mais ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était ce que je faisais ici, dans... cette immense pièce avec tous ces gens.

Et puis, ne devrais-je pas aller tout droit en enfer pour ce que j'avais fait subir à mon père bien des années avant ?

- Monsieur Malfoy ?

Je me retournai et vis avec incrédulité une petite personne... avec des oreilles pointues.

- Hum, oui, c'est moi...

- Vous voilà enfin ! Vous avez huit secondes de retard, dit-elle tout en m'ordonnant de la suivre.

Ce que je fis, totalement incrédule, sans dire un mot.

Je la suivis dans la foule compacte qui ne me laissait pas passer si facilement. Je devais faire du coude pour ne pas me faire distancer par cette créature pour le moins inconnue à mes connaissances.

Quand tout à coup, la foule qui était dense disparut sans même crier gare, la chose devant moi se retourna et me dit :

- Nous venons de passer le mur du Hall.

- Le mur du Hall, murmurai-je.

Je me retournai et me figeai de stupeur. Là, devant moi, je voyais cette foule que j'avais tant peinée à traverser, et je voyais cette frontière invisible que je venais de franchir.

Le plus étrange, c'était que je voyais bien que tous ces gens continuaient de parler, mais seul le silence atteignait mes oreilles.

- Vite Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes attendu ! Couina la chose toujours non identifiée.

- Oui, pardon, dis-je en la suivant de nouveau.

Je détaillai cette chose, et faute m'était d'admettre que ce n'était ni un elfe de maison, même s'ils avaient quelques ressemblances, ni un gobelin…

Etrange.

Elle me guida à travers des dizaines de couloirs trop éclairés où j'avais pu croiser d'autres créatures comme elle. Parfois, elles étaient accompagnées d'une personne qui semblait tout aussi perdue que moi.

- Veuillez patienter ici, le maître va vous recevoir dans quelques secondes, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Elle me désignait une salle totalement blanche où pas une seule touche de couleur était présente.

Sans un mot, je m'installai sur le divan qu'elle me montrait du doigt, extrêmement fin et long d'ailleurs, et elle ressortit aussi vite, me laissant seul.

**.**

**.**

J'errais sans but parmi tous ces gens. Ce que je venais d'apprendre était... fou.

Je me trouvais dans la terre des âmes, endroit où tout être magique atterrissait avant d'être « dispatché », comme l'avait dit le maître, soit dans les sous-sols des ténèbres, soit sur le toit de la lumière.

Bon, je n'étais pas idiot et ces sous-sols étaient les enfers, et ce toit lumineux le paradis, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi je devais rester ici, en terrain neutre.

D'ailleurs, tout ce qui m'arrivait me semblait être une belle farce. Je n'avais jamais cru en un monde après la mort. Pour moi, seuls les tableaux et les fantômes pouvaient continuer à « vivre » quand leur dernier souffle était venu... je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce type de seconde vie.

Je n'avais pas eu d'autres explications, car avec mes huit secondes de retard, j'avais perdu ce droit.

Comme si je l'avais fait exprès de mourir avec huit secondes de retard, hein !

Ce fut au détour d'un couloir que je heurtais quelqu'un. J'en tombai à la renverse. Quand je posai les yeux sur la personne à qui je devais ma position dégradante, je cessais de respirer...

- Merlin tout puissant, entendis-je.

- George... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je en me relevant.

- George ? Tu connais mon frère ?

- Ton frère ?

-...

- Fred Weasley, dis-je enfin en comprenant que j'avais devant moi le jumeau de George, mort pendant la bataille qui s'était passée à la fin de la scolarité de mon père.

- Oui, c'est bien moi... mais qui es-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Scorpius Malfoy, je suis un ami d'Albus Severus Potter, le fils d'Harry et de Ginny, expliquai-je.

Il écarquilla les yeux et commença à rire.

- Ce que je ne donnerais pas pour voir la tête de ce cher Draco en sachant que son fils est ami avec un Potter-Weasley.

- Mon père... tu connais mon père ? Demandai-je en me pendant à son bras.

- Bien sûr que je connais ton père...

- Tu l'as vu ici ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Il... il est mort... et ...

Je ne pus continuer, car les larmes avaient envahi mes joues.

**.**

**.**

Cela faisait longtemps que j'étais ici, dans cet environnement si différent de celui dans lequel j'avais grandi.

Ici, je ne ressentais ni soif, ni faim... mais je pouvais boire et manger. Je n'avais d'abord pas compris pourquoi je prenais la peine de me nourrir si l'envie n'était pas là, et puis, j'avais vite compris.

L'ennui.

Je devais occuper mon temps, et passer chaque seconde éveillé devenait vite un calvaire si on n'avait pas d'occupation. Bon, je passais beaucoup de temps avec Fred, devant la zone d'atterrissage, endroit où j'avais atterri il y a de ça un temps indéterminé.

Il y guettait son frère avec une patience sans nom. Et moi, je le suivais, perdu parmi tous ces gens entre deux mondes.

La plupart attendait leurs proches, mais certains était là, abandonnés comme moi.

J'avais entendu une jeune femme pleurer car elle avait été oubliée ici tout simplement parce qu'elle était morte avec à peine deux secondes de retard. Et si j'en croyais ses plaintes, cela faisait, selon mes calculs, plus de trente ans à coup sûr qu'elle était ici.

Elle avait des cheveux noir corbeau, un joli visage... une belle femme.

Elle me disait quelque chose sans pouvoir savoir pourquoi.

J'étais passé devant la pièce où elle s'était isolée quand j'avais voulu quitter moi-même cet endroit où je me sentais encore plus en prison que dans cette chambre où j'avais passé un temps trop long.

**.**

**.**

Je pleurais car mon ami venait d'être envoyé de force sur le toit. Je n'avais rien compris mais d'après l'attroupement de créatures toujours inconnues, il les avait fui depuis tout ce temps...

Il avait hurlé mais n'avait rien pu faire, il avait été poussé dans cette cage d'acier qui s'était refermée sur lui. Un bruit bizarre avait retenti et puis, après un temps interminable, elle était réapparue, mais sans lui.

Je me retrouvais alors seul, dans cet enfer personnel.

Je regrettais d'être mort, car même ici, je n'avais pas ce que j'avais tant désiré. Il n'était pas là, j'étais seul et même mes souvenirs disparaissaient peu à peu. Je savais que je l'aimais, je savais aussi que je n'aurais pas dû... je me souvenais vaguement de cette nuit de Noël il y a tant d'années, mais le reste devenait flou.

Et moi, j'en devenais fou.

Mes souvenirs étaient tout ce qui me restait de lui, et ces couloirs, ces gens inconnus me l'enlevaient... aussi simplement que ça. C'était pour ça que j'avais parcouru tous ces couloirs, que je m'étais éloigné de tout ce va-et-vient incessant des arrivées et des départs.

Plus je m'éloignais, plus cette luminosité s'estompait, créant une ambiance plus douce pour mes yeux. Sans mon ami, je me sentais plus que seul et ces inconnus n'avaient aucune importance. J'avais décidé de rester prostré, dans un coin où, je l'espérais, je serais tranquille.

Personne ne daignait se rendre compte que j'avais été laissé pour compte et je devinais que mon léger retard me vaudrait à coup sûr une éternité entre ces murs, entre deux univers.

**POV Draco**

C'était en me promenant que j'avais trouvé cette pièce et je ne l'avais plus quittée. Elle était la seule à offrir une vue sur l'extérieur et je n'aurais jamais pensé que cet endroit, après la mort, se situait ici.

Je voyais des milliers de gens passer chaque jour, et j'attendais, fébrile, de l'apercevoir. Car un jour où l'autre, je devrais le voir. Le Chemin de Traverse était un endroit très fréquenté et le fait de s'y trouver en son milieu, dans l'avenue principale, me donnait toutes les chances de pouvoir m'abreuver de son image. Celle dans ma tête devenant de plus en plus floue.

À mon arrivée, je me souvenais de tout et c'est ce qui m'avait fait tenir le coup. Le « maître » qui m'avait reçu m'avait juste dit « en attente » avant de me laisser dans cette pièce trop blanche.

Et le temps avait passé, m'enlevant mes souvenirs, impuissant que j'étais à les avoirs retenus. Je savais juste que je voulais le voir, le sentir. Et depuis la découverte de cette pièce qui me donnait une vue imprenable sur une partie du chemin si bien connu, j'attendais.

Quel comble quand même ! Etait-ce ce qu'avait voulu dire cet homme qui avait semblé être le jumeau de cet incapable professeur de soins aux créatures magiques ?

Mon regard se porta tout à coup sur une chevelure blonde, mais c'était une fausse alerte. Je soufflai et posai le front sur la vitre froide.

- Oh, pardonnez-moi, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un, entendis-je.

**POV Scorpius**

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je déambulais dans ces couloirs déserts, dans l'unique envie de fuir mon ennui. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance ici et cela était très perturbant quand la solitude vous pesait.

Je parcourais ce couloir où aucune porte n'était présente mais à un moment, je passai devant une de couleur blanche, comme pratiquement tout ici, et je m'y stoppai.

Ma curiosité me força à l'ouvrir et j'y découvris une pièce blanche, avec une fenêtre. Seulement quand je me rendis compte qu'une personne, certainement ici dans cet endroit aussi éloigné pour être seule et aucunement dérangée, je ne pus que dire :

- Oh, pardonnez-moi, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

La personne se retourna et mon cœur rata un battement. Je devais être tombé dans le vide en ouvrant cette porte, je devais être en train de rêver éveillé car devant moi se tenait mon père, mon papa, l'amour de ma vie.

Je le vis ouvrir sa bouche et la refermer tel un poisson rouge. Un sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres car ainsi il perdait tout de cette façade qu'il avait installée sur ses traits toutes ces années au manoir et ailleurs.

- Scorpius ?

Je hochai la tête, incapable de parler. Ma gorge était sèche, mes yeux me brûlaient atrocement. Comment allait-il m'accueillir ? Avec haine, avec joie, avec amour ?

- Tu es... mort ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, papa... je suis mort, répondis-je en faisant un pas vers lui.

-...

- Pardon papa, je te demande pardon... s'il te plait, pardonne-moi, dis-je en avançant vers lui tel un boulet de canon et en le prenant dans mes bras.

- Te pardonner quoi mon fils ?

- Ta mort, ton emprisonnement, de t'avoir souillé... pour tout, murmurai-je en enfouissant la tête contre son cou.

Je me sentis bizarre contre lui avec mon corps d'homme que je n'avais jamais supporté.

- Oh mon bébé, je n'ai rien à te pardonner, c'est à moi de te demander des excuses...

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je me reculant, pouvant ainsi le regarder droit dans les yeux.

**POV Draco**

Il était beau, adulte, un vrai Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. Il était certes un peu mince mais que pouvais-je y dire, moi, le squelette ambulant ?

Me souvenant de sa question, je fermai les yeux et puisai mon courage pour enfin expier mes fautes, mes gestes... passés.

- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir aimé comme je n'aurais pas dû, excuse-moi de t'avoir souillé de mon corps alors que le tien était encore pur, murmurai-je.

Je pus entendre son souffle se bloquer, et j'attendais, fébrile, à recevoir un coup de poing de sa part, car avec l'âge il avait bien dû se rendre compte que ce qu'il avait fait, que ce que je lui avais fait, était mal, sale...

Seulement, au lieu de sentir tout ça, un souffle frappa ma bouche et j'ouvris les yeux. Son visage était très proche du mien, trop proche et il me dit, avec des yeux brillants :

- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, car j'ai voulu tout ce que tu m'as fait... pendant ces seize dernières années, j'ai voulu mourir pour payer mes fautes, pour cesser de souffrir d'être loin de toi, de ton cœur, de ta bouche, de tes mains...

Je lui coupai la parole et posai la bouche sur la sienne.

S'il ne voulait pas de moi, jamais il ne m'aurait dit ce qu'il venait de me dire et la pression de ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue impatiente qui forçait la barrière de mes dents, me démontraient qu'il avait autant envie que moi de recommencer encore et encore.

**POV Scorpius**

Toutes pensées rationnelles quittaient mon esprit au fur et à mesure que notre échange s'approfondissait. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'étais pressé contre ce corps qui avait hanté toutes mes pensées et je pus en sentir les différences.

Je pouvais sentir contre moi les os de son bassin, de ses côtes... et sa maigreur me fit repenser aux causes de sa mort.

Comment pouvait-il me serrer dans ses bras, m'embrasser, quand il avait dû souffrir dans sa cellule ?

**POV Harry** _**Bien plus tard**_

Je venais de déposer ma petite-fille à son école et roulais vers ma maison côté moldu quand sans pouvoir y changer quelque chose, je vis cet énorme camion foncer sur ma voiture.

_Quand je repris conscience_, j'étais devant une sorte de bâtiment et une foule me poussait. Je les suivis, me demandant comment de l'habitacle de mon véhicule, j'avais atterri ici ?

Avais-je transplané ?

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais cela était très intelligent de ma part.

**.**

**.**

« Cas spécial », ces mots résonnaient en moi avec rage. Même dans ma mort, je ne pouvais pas être comme tout le monde.

Car j'étais bien mort et cette dernière n'était pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginée. Je n'étais pas au ciel, paradis où mes parents m'attendaient, non, j'étais dans un immeuble, trop blanc, trop bondé de monde à certains endroits.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me dire que j'étais mort, abandonnant ma femme, mes enfants et mes petits-enfants. J'avais encore tellement de chose à vivre auprès d'eux que je ne pouvais qu'être en colère contre mon destin.

En plus, j'avais beau eu taper du poing devant le jumeau d'Hagrid, rien n'y avait fait, on ne voulait pas me renvoyer et je ne pouvais pas accéder « au paradis ». On m'avait jeté en dehors de la pièce sans aucune explication.

J'avais alors passé mon temps à regarder les gens montant ou descendant dans ces ascenseurs, j'avais aussi été témoin de beaucoup de rencontres vis-à-vis de personnes qui en attendaient d'autres.

**.**

**.**

Je déambulais ici et là quand des pleurs se firent entendre. Mon côté « sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin » me fit suivre ce son et bientôt, je fus dans une pièce où je pus apercevoir une femme, assise contre un mur, pleurant. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et bouclés. Elle avait l'air joli.

Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Était-elle triste d'être morte ? Ou était-elle aussi coincée ici comme moi ?

Je m'approchai d'elle et posai la main sur son épaule. Quand elle releva son visage, je me figeai. Devant moi, je voyais ce visage que j'avais haï tant d'années, ce même visage que je revoyais dans les cauchemars quelquefois, même à mon âge.

- Potter ?

- Bellatrix, dis-je en m'asseyant.

Étrangement, la voir là me fit immédiatement penser que depuis sa mort, il y a de ça des années, qu'elle était toujours ici au lieu de croupir en enfer.

**.**

**.**

Ça faisait quoi ? Deux ans maintenant que j'étais ici, entre deux mondes ?

- Raconte-moi encore, s'il te plait, entendis-je venant de ma droite.

Je ris, ou plutôt souris et me dis que la mort apportait des choses bizarres.

Comme moi, marchant et discutant avec cette tueuse. Mais le fait était là, dans cette dimension surréaliste, j'étais bien en train de marcher aux côtés de cette femme que j'avais voulu tuer de mes mains à mon adolescence.

Là, tout en marchant dans ces couloirs encore inconnus, je lui expliquai une énième fois le nouveau monde sorcier, les technologies moldues.

Croyez-le ou non, mais cette femme était intelligente, et repentie. Tout ce temps, ici, l'avait fait réfléchir et elle s'en voulait. Elle m'avait même confiée être mère d'un Sang-Mêlé.

De comment sa haine envers les moldus avait débuté. Et qui l'aurait cru ! Cette femme avait sombré dans la folie de Voldemort à cause d'un viol. Elle s'était faite violer jeune et de là, un enfant était né. Un enfant qui, s'il devait être encore en vie, vivait dans le monde moldu.

Elle l'avait abandonné avant de rejoindre le mégalomane qui lui avait lavé le cerveau à coup de sentiments promis mais jamais donnés.

- Tu entends Harry ?

Je tendis l'oreille à Bella et entendis très clairement des voix, ou plutôt des rires. Mais j'avais beau regarder autour de moi, je ne voyais aucune porte.

Je fus tiré en avant par cette femme au sourire si joli. Elle nous fit stopper devant une porte et sans attendre, l'ouvrit.

Et là, je me revis dans le passé, au manoir Malfoy, faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

Je voyais deux blonds, habillés cette fois-ci, l'un sur l'autre, riant.

- Potter ? Entendis-je.

**POV Draco**

En voyant tomber cette jeune femme, je me mis à rire, vite suivi de mon cœur qui s'amusait à dessiner les passants, quand nous ne faisions pas l'amour.

Depuis qu'il avait passé la porte de cette pièce, nous nous aimions comme nous le voulions et n'avions pas quitté cet endroit. Manger n'était pas nécessaire et je devais dire que la seule soif que j'avais était une soif de son corps.

- Papa ?

- Hum, dis-je en cessant de rire.

- Tu ne trouves pas que cet homme là-bas te ressemble ? Dit-il en pointant du doigt un vieux bedonnant avec un air des plus glacials.

Quand mon fils se mit à rire, je me ruai sur lui à nous en faire tomber à la renverse. Il continua à rire et je le suivis de près, tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ce que je pouvais l'aimer !

Nos rires se stoppèrent et il leva la tête pour m'embrasser, ce que je laissai faire de bonne grâce.

Nos langues jouaient ensemble depuis quelques secondes quand nous entendîmes la porte s'ouvrir.

Je cessai le baiser, enfouis la tête contre le cou de mon trésor, pour le rassurer que nous ne serions pas séparés une fois de plus, posai la bouche dans son cou et relevai ensuite la tête. Et là, ma mâchoire serait tombée sur le coup de la surprise :

- Potter ?

Je devais être malade, car en plus de voir ce maudit Potter, celui qui avait fait de mes dernières années un enfer, je voyais ma folle de tante.

- Scorpius, Malfoy !

La joie qui était sortie de la bouche de mon ancien ennemi me choqua au plus haut point. Mon fils me poussa et se leva avant de courir vers celui qui nous avait condamnés. Il le prit dans ses bras et le voir comme ça me rendit jaloux. Je me levai aussi mais un poids me sauta dessus sans que je ne puisse même l'éviter.

Quand je vis ce qui m'avait sauté littéralement dessus, je n'en crus pas mes yeux.

- Oh Draco, qu'est-ce que tu peux ressembler à ta mère…

Ma tante me serrait dans ses bras, et je n'en revenais pas. Jamais, quand elle était vivante, elle n'avait eu un geste envers moi, à part pour m'éduquer à la magie noire et pour me surveiller vis-à-vis de mon allégeance au Lord.

**.**

**.**

****Plus tard****

Ma bouche quitta son cou pour aller sur son torse, alors que ses mains caressaient mon dos et mes reins.

- Tu crois qu'Albus s'en remet ? Entendis-je.

Je cessai de l'embrasser et le surplombai en m'appuyant sur mes coudes. Il avait les yeux brillants et je pus voir qu'il était triste de la mort du père de son ami.

- Il est fort ton ami, il doit s'en sortir, dis-je en venant déposer ma bouche sur son front.

- Tu sais, quand j'ai appris ta mort, mon monde s'est effondré, dit-il des sanglots présent dans la voix.

- Oh… mon bébé, soufflai-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

- J'espère qu'Albus est heureux, là où il est, dit-il en embrassant mon cou.

**POV Scorpius** _**Bien plus tard**_

Je venais de m'affaler sur lui, en sueur, quelques minutes avant. Même si j'avais toujours peur de le blesser, vu son corps plus que maigre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le vouloir jour après jour, même si ici le temps ne comptait plus.

- On devrait s'habiller mon trésor, Harry et Bella doivent venir d'ici peu, dit mon père.

Je me soulevai et retirai les cheveux qu'il avait sur le front.

- Soit raisonnable, murmura-il.

Je lui souris avec malice et bougeai des hanches, créant une friction entre nos deux sexes devenant de plus en plus durs.

- Scorpius… hum… on ne doit pas…

- Hum, si on doit, dis-je en venant ravir ses lèvres.

Nos langues se heurtèrent immédiatement et nos corps déjà couverts de sueur se remirent en mouvement. Ses jambes qui étaient autour de ma taille se dénouèrent et il vint les emmêler aux miennes.

Je l'aimais chaque jour comme j'en avais rêvé, je goûtais à son corps sans compter le temps qui passait et je m'offrais à lui sans honte.

- Je t'aime, entendis-je contre mes lèvres.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et tout en lui donnant un dernier baiser, je me redressai et portai la main à mes fesses pour me préparer à le recevoir. Son regard gris intense sur moi créa des milliers de frissons.

Quand mon corps fut à peu près prêt à recevoir l'homme qui faisait battre mon cœur, qui avait dû cesser de battre pour le retrouver, je m'empalai sur son sexe. Je le vis rejeter la tête en arrière et tout en fermant les yeux pour en profiter au maximum, j'entamai de légers va-et-vient.

Si l'enfer était égal à le vivre éternellement comme ça, je signais tout de suite. Je n'avais jamais était aussi heureux que depuis mon entrée dans cette pièce qui avait été témoin de centaines de milliers de gémissements, comme ceux que nous poussions en cet instant.

**POV Draco**

Je me relevai et vins ravir sa bouche… je léchai ses lèvres tout en montant mon bassin pour aller plus profondément en lui. Il s'agrippa à mes épaules et accéléra ses mouvements de hanches.

Le plaisir était au rendez-vous et je savais que je n'allais bientôt plus tenir. Pas après avoir fait l'amour autant de fois avant celle-ci.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, entendis-je.

- Haaaa…. Moi aussi !

Je me déversai en lui et je sentis sa semence tapisser mon bas-ventre. Il prit en coupe mon visage et m'embrassa tendrement.

Je le serrai contre moi et me laissai retomber au sol. Il se retira et libéra mon sexe puis se blottit encore plus contre mon corps épuisé. Je soupirai de bien-être et ne pus m'empêcher de lui murmurer que je l'aimais.

**POV Harry**

Nous marchions bras dessus, bras dessous vers la pièce où les tourtereaux, comme on les appelait, Bella et moi, séjournaient et nous parlions de tout et de rien. Depuis notre rencontre en ces lieux, nous apprenions à nous connaitre et je devais avouer que sans l'ombre de l'autre serpent, le seul homme que j'avais tué de mes mains, elle était sympathique, belle et très cultivée.

- Et parle-moi à nouveau un peu de tes enfants, dit-elle en passant le coin d'un des nombreux couloirs.

Je lui souris et commençai mes explications sur mes trois garnements. Je lui parlais de James Sirius, d'Albus Severus et de Lily Rose avec tout mon amour pour eux. Je lui racontais une énième fois mes premiers pas en tant que père, mes peurs, mes tourments.

Le fait que j'avais toujours été en dehors de ma vie, que j'avais été torturé par mon passé et de ce fait, au jour d'aujourd'hui, que je regrettais toutes les choses que j'avais ratées avec mes enfants.

- Tu continueras plus tard, souffla-t-elle car nous arrivions au nid des amoureux.

Ecoutant une subite envie, je me penchai et l'embrassai sur la tempe avant de faire un geste pour ouvrir cette porte quand des bruits très explicites passèrent la barrière des murs.

- Ils ne savent faire que ça, rétorqua-t-elle en allant s'appuyer sur le mur en face de la porte.

Je rougis à l'entente d'un gémissement plus fort et vins m'appuyer en face de Bella. Elle rit tout en me regardant et je sus qu'elle devinait au fur et à mesure mon état.

Et ces deux lapins qui faisaient ça alors que nous avions convenu de leur rendre visite. Maudits soient-ils !

- Harry… si tu veux, on peut revenir une autre fois, dit-elle.

Je fis non de la tête car je voulais discuter avec Scorpius et Draco. J'avais ce besoin, depuis peu, de tenter de les connaitre mieux, de les comprendre. Je devais aussi honorer la demande du plus jeune, en lui racontant la vie de mon fils depuis cette fameuse lettre reçue un lendemain de Noël.

La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, nous avions surtout discuté de ce monde, du pourquoi nous étions là et de nos statuts. Nous avions aussi parlé de nos vies précédentes, les anecdotes d'écoliers vis-à-vis de Draco et moi…

Une main sur ma joue me sortit de mes pensées et je vis les yeux si bleus, semblable à ceux de mon parrain, me regarder trop intensément.

- Tu sais Harry… tu es un bel homme, dit-elle dans un souffle.

J'allais répondre qu'elle aussi était très jolie quand les deux zigotos à côtés gémirent plus fortement.

Puis une lumière m'aveugla et même si je pouvais encore entendre les bruits qui m'entouraient, j'en entendais d'autres.

**POV Albus**

Comme depuis deux ans, j'étais aux côtés de mon père en cette nuit du samedi au dimanche. Je ne supportais plus que James, Lily et même maman l'abandonnent, et même si je devais aussi m'occuper de ma famille, je ne pouvais l'oublier. Lui, l'homme si important, celui qui m'avait épaulé toutes ces années.

Je soufflai et repris ma lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier à voix haute.

Je devrais être auprès de mes enfants, de ma femme, chez moi, profiter du weekend entre les cours, mais non, j'étais là, à Sainte-Mangouste, à parler à mon père dans le coma depuis deux ans, depuis son accident de voiture.

La magie ne pouvait rien faire pour lui et tout le monde avait baissé les bras. Ma mère, cette femme indigne, cette même femme qui avait eu une liaison avec un médicomage, ne venait même plus le voir. Nul doute que celui-ci avait plus envie de se faire la femme du survivant que ma mère en elle-même et j'enrageais à la future claque que prendrait mon père quand il se réveillerait, car il allait se réveiller.

Même si tous les médecins et médicomages nous avaient expliqué que le réveil de papa était improbable, jamais je n'avais écouté.

Il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner, mes enfants et moi, il ne pouvait pas…

- Monsieur Potter, avez-vous mangé ? Entendis-je.

Je me retournai vers la porte de la chambre, où une infirmière venait chaque weekend pour vérifier que j'avais pris un repas.

- J'ai mangé Judith, mais merci, dis-je en étendant mes muscles.

Je repris ensuite ma lecture.

Plus le temps passait, et plus je me posais de nouveau les fatidiques questions.

Étais-ce une manière d'être puni d'avoir gâché la vie de mon meilleur ami et de son père ?

Etais-ce notre châtiment ?

Mon père, perdant la vie sans vraiment la perdre, et moi, venant le voir jour après jour… ?

**.**

**.**

Tout pris que j'étais à la lecture de ce livre de potions qui avait suivi la Gazette, je fus surpris par un mouvement sur le lit de mon père et j'en lâchai mon bouquin.

Etait-ce possible ?

Un autre mouvement et des gémissements, dus à son réveil, me firent me lever d'un bond et aller à son chevet.

Après un temps interminable, je vis enfin ses paupières s'ouvrir. Un sourire orna mon visage mais ce fut ses premiers mots qui me choquèrent le plus :

- J'ai envie de vous embrasser Bella…

**.**

**.**

Cela faisait un an et demi que mon père s'était réveillé, que je souriais constamment.

Il m'avait raconté tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans son coma, et j'étais le plus heureux des hommes.

Mon meilleur ami vivait enfin son amour pour son père, même si cela me choquait… mais je leur souhaitais de vivre leur histoire éternellement, ils s'étaient tant attendus.

- Il est l'heure, entendis-je.

Je quittai ma contemplation du parc de Poudlard et tournai le visage vers mon père.

- Si tous nos calculs sont bons, c'est aujourd'hui ou dans quinze ans, dit-il les yeux brillants.

- Allons-y ! Dis-je en allant vers lui.

En un an et demi, beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites.

Déjà, quand mon père avait eu fini de me raconter, seulement à moi, ce qu'il avait vécu, j'avais filé au Chemin de Traverse, en espérant que mon Scorpius puisse me voir.

Je m'étais posté devant cette fenêtre que je ne voyais pas, voyant seulement la vitrine d'une animalerie magique parmi tant d'autres sur cette avenue de plus en plus grande avec les années.

Et chaque semaine, j'y faisais un saut la journée, avec ma famille. N'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit me croirait fou de me stopper devant cette vitrine et parler à la fenêtre, de lui montrer mes filles, mais je ne faisais rien de tel.

J'avais le fol espoir qu'il me voyait, qu'il voyait mes enfants, ceux là même qui auraient pu l'avoir comme parrain et tonton.

- Tu penses qu'Hermione sera là ? Demandai-je.

**POV Scorpius**

J'étais là, en cette nuit, à regarder les étoiles visibles de cette fenêtre, ma moitié dans mon dos. Il me tenait dans ses bras et picorait mon cou de baisers volatiles.

Je repensais sans cesse à la demande de mon ami, quelques jours plus tôt. Il l'avait écrite sur un parchemin et il l'avait placé face contre la chose qui servait de vitre de l'autre côté.

_« Soyez, toi, ton père et Bellatrix présent__s__ dans trois jours à la nuit tombée, c'est très important »_

Et nous attendions, et la venue de notre ami, et la venue de Bella. Depuis la disparition d'Harry, elle était encore plus triste que la fois où je l'avais vue à mon arrivée ici, car c'était bien elle, la femme aux pleurs. Cette belle créature aux cheveux noirs…

- Tu sais que je t'aime, entendis-je.

Je souris et tournai la tête pour embrasser sa joue.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, chuchotai-je.

Il me retourna et ravit ma bouche. Sa langue glissa entre mes lèvres et la mienne la rejoignit. Il colla son torse au mien et je ne pus que gémir. Mais nous ne devions pas nous laisser entrainer sur ce terrain-là, pas maintenant.

Mais il me souleva et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches, automatiquement. Il me plaqua contre un des murs et s'attaqua à mon cou. Je fermai les yeux et tentai vainement de retenir mes gémissements de plaisirs.

- Si ton ami ne nous avait pas demandé d'être là, je te prendrais ici et maintenant avec passion et envie, dit-il près de l'oreille.

- Serre-moi, murmurai-je.

Il le fit, et il me souffla encore ses sentiments, ses envies. Il me rassurait dès que j'en avais besoin. J'avais constamment peur de me réveiller et de me retrouver dans cette chambre, dans l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste, me rendant compte que j'étais seul et que tout ceci était le fruit de mon imagination.

Un bruit assourdissant nous sortit de notre bulle et un courant très fort nous aspira vers la porte.

Je regardai autour quand j'entendis :

- BELLA !

Cette voix ressemblait à celle d'Harry mais il n'était plus ici… n'est-ce pas ?

- Scorpius, Draco, hissez-vous jusqu'à nous.

Cette fois, je virais fou, car c'était le fantôme de la voix de mon seul ami, Albus.

- Merlin, dit l'amour de ma vie.

Le poids de son corps quitta le mien et ce fut impuissant que je le vis être tiré par ce courant vers la sortie de la pièce. Mon regard s'attarda sur la main de mon ami à la fenêtre, où il y avait à présent une ouverture. Je fus aussi soulagé en voyant que l'homme de ma vie avait réussi à se retenir au chambranle de la porte.

- PAPA, criai-je.

- Rejoins Albus, j'arrive !

Je fis non de la tête mais les appels de mon ami et la corde lancée à mon père me fit me diriger, contre le vent vraiment fort, vers la fenêtre.

**POV Harry**

Je regardai la scène, perdu. Bella devait être là, c'était pour elle que j'avais passé cette dernière année plongé dans les centaines de livres parlant de la mort… et elle n'était même pas présente.

- Harry, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, entendis-je à ma gauche, au milieu du Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione était entourée des dix pierres de vies, et elle se fatiguait à garder l'entrée ouverte. Nous savions que nous n'aurions que quelques minutes et j'avais vraiment espéré qu'elle soit là, avec Scorpius et Draco.

Nous avions tout prévu pour leur retour, une île déserte reculée de tous, où nous pourrions y vivre en toute tranquillité…

Draco et son fils, Bellatrix et moi, cette femme qui, sans le savoir, avait ravi mon cœur. Et elle…

- Draco… Draco…

Cette voix…

Je jetai un œil à cette pièce blanche, où je pus voir que Draco avait lâché la corde mais qu'une main tendue, celle de la femme que j'aimais et qui était à la porte se tenant de toutes ses forces au bois, le retenait.

- Me lâche pas, cria-t-il.

- Jamais ! Dit-elle en le tirant vers elle.

Je restais là, ne sachant pas quoi dire, inutile envers mon fils tirant son ami dans notre monde, et mon meilleur ami, Ron, tirant sur la corde.

Tous mes proches s'étaient donné le mot pour m'aider à retrouver la femme qui animait ma raison de vivre depuis ma sortie du coma.

J'avais d'abord eu un choc à mon réveil, puis mon fils avait été là, et j'avais fondu en larmes. Je ne savais pas encore à ce moment-là que j'aimais cette femme que j'avais tant haïe…

Puis, le retour à la vie normale, la nouvelle vis-à-vis de la liaison de ma femme, à présent ex-femme…

J'avais aussi été en dépression quelques mois, avant d'avoir cette idée. J'avais bien tenté de trouver un moyen pour faire revenir mon parrain du voile, même si aucun recours n'était envisageable.

J'avais alors entrepris de trouver un moyen d'aller chercher la femme que j'aimais. Je savais que la pièce des tourtereaux donnait sur le Chemin de Traverse et c'était par ce biais-là que je devais chercher.

Au début, j'avais épluché les livres seul, vite suivi par mon fils, entre ses cours, mais après, j'avais avoué à ma sœur de cœur mes recherches et elle s'était plongée corps et âme dedans.

Je devais avouer que de voir mon frère, Ron, venir ce soir nous aider, m'avait quelque peu surpris mais la seule phrase qu'il avait prononcée avait effacé mes doutes :

_« Si elle ne vient pas à toi, j'ai peur que tu n'ailles à elle, alors autant te garder près de nous, même si c'est pour qu'elle soit avec toi. »_

Un poids sur mon corps me fit revenir au présent et tant mieux car je devais les aider.

- Trop tard Harry, entendis-je.

Je baissai le regard et des yeux bleus me dévisageaient.

- Bella, murmurai-je.

Elle hocha la tête et même si je pouvais entrevoir les retrouvailles de mon fils et son ami, je ne pouvais occulter le fait que je sentais le corps chaud de cette femme…

- Où en étions-nous, dit-elle le regard rempli d'espoir.

Je souris, me disant que malgré tout ce temps passé loin d'elle, qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Dans un murmure, en rapprochant ma bouche de la sienne, je soufflai :

- J'allais vous embrasser Bellatrix Black… simplement vous embrasser…

Ce que je fis, heureux de faire ce qui me hantait depuis mon réveil.

**.**

**.**

_« Chers sorciers et sorcières,_

_La Gazette du Sorcier fait appel à vous. Le survivant, après sa sortie du coma et une guérison lente, a disparu depuis un mois. Si vous le croisez, informez-en les autorités, ses proches, ainsi que les Aurors qui le recherchent…_

_Bien à vous, votre reporter préféré, Colin Crivey »_

**POV Draco**

Je marchais, sous le soleil de plomb, les pieds dans le sable chaud, vers mon trésor avec nos boissons. Depuis notre arrivée dans ce paradis, nous avions repris une vie normale, dormant, mangeant… une vie de couple aussi.

Je le voyais changer, évoluer physiquement, comme je le faisais. Il reprenait du poids et moi aussi. Et plus que tout, je l'aimais encore plus…

- Ah te voilà, j'avais soif, dit-il en plaçant ses lunettes dans ses cheveux d'ange.

- Oui eh bien, la prochaine fois, lève-toi et vas-y toi-même, rétorquai-je froidement en déposant son jus d'ananas sur la petite table devant notre siège.

- Parle-moi sur un autre ton, veux-tu !?

- Je te parle comme je veux, petit ingrat, dis-je en le toisant.

Seulement, sa lèvre tremblante me fit sourire et nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps. Il déposa sa bouche sur la mienne, et me murmura :

- Merci amour…

- De rien bébé…

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce délire sur la vie après la mort vous a plu !**

**Donnez-moi votre avis, sur ce texte… j'ai vraiment peur de m'être vautrée grave, car cela ne ressemble pas vraiment à mon genre d'écriture ou d'idée****s****… enfin, selon moi **

_**Merci en tous cas pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçue**__**s**__** pour la Saga. Elles m'ont vraiment **__**apporté**__** le bonheur, en ces temps quelques peu difficile**__**s**__**.**_

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Version corrigée publiée le 20 avril 2013_


End file.
